


The father of her child

by Olivia_Ellinora



Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ellinora/pseuds/Olivia_Ellinora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually don’t write this fluffy, but I really need it because it looks dark for Carrie and Quinn at the moment.<br/>I will continue to post C/Q one shots here.<br/>English isn’t my mother tongue so please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The father of her child

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t write this fluffy, but I really need it because it looks dark for Carrie and Quinn at the moment.  
> I will continue to post C/Q one shots here.  
> English isn’t my mother tongue so please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes.

He was the only one who got to call her Frances. For everyone else she was simply Frannie.

 He was there when she took her first step but missed her first words. That was when he for the first time regretted that Carrie was not the kind of mother who taped everything and made that his responsibility.

 She hadn’t even stopped wearing diapers the first time she called him dad and it had been a bittersweet sensation. Sweet because she trusted him and saw him as such an important person. Bitter because it reminded him that he actually wasn’t, he had no legal rights to her or any blood bands. And soon she would grew up and realise that.

 He never talked with anybody about the things he’d been through, no one but with her. She loved to listen about all the places he’d been – Copenhagen, Bagdad, Rio de Janeiro, Syria and everything he’d seen and done. Carrie loved to listen to his stories too; mostly she enjoyed his voice when he interacted with Frannie. The sharp edges from all the hurt and pain he’d seen and been through disappeared and she admired his strength – that he re-lived his worst memories and made them seem pleasant and fun for her daughter’s enjoyment.

 Carrie got pregnant again eventually and he was over the moon with happiness. She wasn’t. She was scared and he said everything would be different – she wouldn’t be alone, she wouldn’t have to worry or carry the burden alone. It was torture to hold her hand and knowing that he would never hold their baby in his arms but at that time their love was still fragile and he didn’t push it. Afterwards he seeked comfort in Frannie. She squeezed his hand with hers small one and curled up against his chest as if she understood.

 He was the protective out of the two of them. He had been through hell, survived gunshots and seen death more times than he could count. He didn’t want her to now what pain was and Carrie mocked him for that sometimes.“Swings are fun, not a killing machine”, she assured him before giving her daughter’s a push and laughing when Frannie cried out with excitement.

 She came home from school one day and he could tell she was upset, just like Carrie she tend to turn silent before exploding sooner or later. At moments like that he saw how young she really was.“Felicia said that her mum told her that you’re not my dad.”, she blurted out and he turned to Carrie, who’s expression was something between hurt and relief. It was time. He took her hand and started.“I’m not your biological father but I’ll always be your dad.”Carrie told her about Brody and he would never admit it but he was pretty pleased that she wasn’t overly enthusiastic to hear her mum’s stories about him. She was his.

 She grew to be a copy of her mother and it scared him to death. She was impulsive, had a terrible temper and loved with a pure and passionate heat. When she got her mind on something she could walk through fire to achieve it. When she got her first episode at the age of sixteen - and jumped from a bridge because she thought she was immortal, it wasn’t a surprise for him. He held her at the hospital and told her that everything was going to be all right. Later that night he comforted Carrie in the same way while she sobbed and said that it was her fault over and over. None of them were the crying kind of girl and it hurt him to see them both inconsolable in the span of six hours.When everything was stable he sometimes called them his two crazy ladies and they laughed because no matter what they would always have each other.

 She went backpacking in Europe one summer and fell in love with a German man. A year later he asked him for permission to marry her. He couldn’t recall many times ha had cried – and never out of joy – but when he walked her down the aisle tears escaped his eyes. She smiled at him, wiped away his tears and then her own before she whispered, “I love you dad”.  


End file.
